The present disclosure relates generally to the field of networks, and more particularly, to network routers and related computer program products and methods.
Enterprise customers are increasingly adopting multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) based virtual private network (VPN) services to implement communications networks among their respective customer sites using a service provider's network. Such MPLS-based VPN's may provide direct any-to-any reachability among an enterprise's customer sites. An enterprise customer may, for example, deploy Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services and/or local area network (LAN) based data services to their customer sites via their respective VPN. For example, the Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) routing protocol is a dynamic routing protocol that is used in Internet Protocol (IP) networks. The OSPF routing protocol is discussed, for example, in the white paper published by Juniper Networks, Inc. entitled “EIGRP to OSPF Migration Strategies,” pages 1-9, 2005.